


Zee Little Things

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zee Little Things

Knives are chopping vegetables and the oven warms itself merrily. It’s autumn outside, and Fleur Weasley stands at the kitchen sink with a sunny smile upon her beautiful face as she looks out the window at the tumbling leaves of burnished gold… and at her husband, coming up the path from the sea. He carries their little Victoire on his shoulders, her tiny hands gripping his red hair and her face split with laughter.

Fleur’s hands stroke her curved belly, content.

“Zee little things, zey make me ’appy,” she whispers to her unborn child and returns, singing, to her cooking…


End file.
